Lo que el corazón oculta
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: No quería inmiscuirme en su vida pero tenía algo que me atraía hacia ella, porque detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba algo, que estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era. [AU] [OoC]


_**DDR: Los personajes de digimon **_**_pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, la trama es de mi completa autoridad_**

* * *

_**Lo que oculta el corazón**_

Un día como cualquiera me encontraba de camino a mi clase dentro de la universidad, mi celular vibro dentro de mi bolsillo y me distraje del camino por un momento, fue cuando sentí que alguien chocaba contra mí.

—Lo lamento no me fijé por donde caminaba. —Se disculpó conmigo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos ¿rojos?

—No te preocupes igualmente me distraje. —Dije ayudándola a recoger los libros que se habían caído a causa del choque, en el pequeño transcurso que acomodamos lo libros y hojas, nunca levanto su vista, por un momento pensé que se había molestado pero cuando nos levantamos me sonrió.

—Gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas y discúlpame por chocar contigo. —Expresó un poco apenada pero con una gran sonrisa; sin embargo, pude notar que había algo en su mirada que no me convencía del todo.

—Es un placer ayudar a una linda señorita como usted, además también tuve la culpa. —dije con una sonrisa intentando de descifrar el misterio que contenían aquellos ojos rojos.

—Entonces quedaremos como que nadie tuvo la culpa y solo fue un accidente. —Mencionó con la misma sonrisa que portaba solo que con un ligero sonrojo.

—Claro.

Vi cómo se alejaba hasta llegar al edificio de Psicología, por más que quisiera alejarla de mis pensamientos, no podía, ella poseía una extraña mirada, en esos ojos creí por un segundo ver tristeza, miedo y soledad, aunque no lo podía afirmar pero estaba seguro que estaba lejos de reflejar la alegría de su sonrisa. Oficialmente esa chica me había intrigado.

—Takeru ¿Qué haces allí parado? —Preguntó uno de mis mejores amigos—. Las clases están a punto de comenzar y es mejor dirigirnos al salón, hoy es nuestra presentación.

—Ya voy Davis, fue solo un pequeño accidente que tuve. —dije finalmente yéndome a mi clase, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con aquella misteriosa chica.

Había transcurrido unas semanas desde el día en que me topé con aquella joven, la había visto un par de veces con unas amigas, se le veía tan contenta y brillante, que de verdad creí que lo que vi solo había sido simplemente un acto de mi imaginación.

—Kari, nos vemos mañana… Supongo que Tai vendrá pronto por ti —Exclamó una chica de un extraño cabello color violeta, portadora de unos lentes, no es que fuera entrometido pero no podía evitar escuchar su conversación ya que me encontraba cerca de donde ellas charlaban.

—Claro que si Yolei, es más acaba de llamar y se encuentra muy cerca. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica con la que semanas antes había chocado.

—Está bien… Entonces me voy Ken… Ya me está esperando, nos vemos mañana en el café de siempre. —Replicó un poco menos alegre que al principio.

Sabía que esa chica se había convertido en mi obsesión, no dejaba de pensar en ella y ahora me interesaban las conversaciones que tenía, debía de hablar con ella o me tacharían de acosador. Era extraño, nunca me había pasado, normalmente soy un joven tranquilo que siempre se preocupa por los demás, aspiraba a ser escritor, de hecho ya había comenzado con una novela pero últimamente mis pensamientos giran en torno a esa chica y su misteriosa mirada.

—Si Tai… ¿Dónde te encuentras? —Dijo la chica de cabello castaño por teléfono viendo la cancha de futbol donde algunos de mis amigos se encontraban entrenando—. No te preocupes, puedo esperar… —contesto a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, su voz era alegre pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario— Si claro, yo te espero… —Murmuró antes de cerrar la llamada, era mi oportunidad o no lo volvería a hacer.

—Hola. —Dije un poco nervioso, no sabía que diría pero tenía que hacerlo, me dolía ver su mirada distante y solitaria.

—Hola. —Murmuró un poco sorprendida, sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya, era ahora que podía darme cuenta que sus ojos eran de color cafés pero que de lejos se veían rojos.

—Disculpa que te moleste… ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —No eran palabras muy sabias pero ni ella ni yo nos conocíamos teníamos que empezar por algo.

—Claro no hay problema. —Dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa fingida, al fin lo había descifrado, ella no era feliz, ella fingía ser feliz.

No sabía que pasaría en ese momento para adelante, puesto que debía conocerla; me intrigaba, debía ganarme su confianza y sabía que no sería nada sencillo porque muchas veces sus rostros pueden decir una cosa pero lo que oculta el corazón, es casi imposible de descifrar y esperaba poder llegar a ese solitario corazón.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Hola a todos ^_^ me pasaba por acá con esta nueva entrega pero esta vez de Digimon Adventure con mi pareja favorita ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que la siga? El que lo siga o no depende de ustedes.**

**_Di no al plagio, porque copiar es tributo a la mediocridad. ¡No lo incentives!_****_No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!_**

**Lemas de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time por review. Organizado por el STAFF del TP del GE.**


End file.
